clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Bathtime
Bathtime, or more commonly known as washy time (in pookie language), is when a pookie gets cleaned up by a family member, or by themselves. What Is A Bath and What Is A Shower? Like real life, there are two types of washing in CP. Baths are basically a pool of water. You can make one by putting the fishing ponds or blue puffle beds together and possibly placing fences around them, or using the swimming pool from the Teen Beach Movie party, although it's a little big. Showers are usually an enclosed space with a spout spraying water over you. You can make a shower by using the telephone booth and the fire hydrant. Place the telephone booth somewhere and then place the fire hydrant inside, but don't make it show too much. When you turn the fire hydrant on, it will spray water into the telephone booth, creating a shower. Pookies usually take baths, and middles, biggies, and adults usually take showers. The first time a penguin takes a shower is usually a sign to show that they are growing up. When Do Most Pookies Take Baths or Showers? Pookies normally take baths or showers before bed, or after dinner. Biggies will usually take them in the morning, before school. Some penguins take baths or showers when they come inside from swimming or playing outside. Pookies usually take baths, showering is usually for biggies, middles, and adults. How To Bathe A Pookie A small tip is to not give the pookie a bath or shower as soon as you take them to your igloo. Give them some time and space to relax, play, have a snack or socialize. A good time for giving a pookie a bath is a little after Dinner time. # Say something like "washy time/bath time!" and bring them to the bathroom and take their clothes off (the pookie will take it off themselves) # Repeatedly say something like "washes!" and wash their head, face, neck, hands, arms, shoulders and more. # When you're all done, dry them off with an elmo towel, or something else to your pookie's liking. # Once they're dried off, put on some day clothes or nightwear. Let them do whatever they wish for a certain time period until it is time to go to bed. # You're all done. How to shower When pookies are around seven years old they become a little too old for baths and wish to take showers, like their older brothers and sisters. This is especially hard to cope with mumus for the first time, but the mumu will eventually get used to it. #When your pookie is ready to shower, go to the bathroom and apply a showerhead if you do not have one installed. Say something like "installs showerhead" and let the water run for a while. #When the temperature is okay for your pookie turn on the shower. Your pookie can tell you if it's cold, by saying something like "shivers", or if it's hot by saying something like "feels like burning". Eventually, your pookie will say the temperature is just right. #When pookies hit the early stage of showers, you should help them with washing their hair and body. Help them with shampoo and body wash, and eventually, your pookie will tell you to stop and start showering on their own. #Dry them off and put on some dry clothes or nightwear. Let them do what they wish until it is bedtime. #You're all done. What Do Pookies Wear During a Bath or a Shower? Much like real life, pookies will get naked and take off every item except maybe a necklace (if they are wearing one) or hair (if their hair has fully grown). Other pookies might put on a swimsuit or a shower cap. Trivia *Some pookies refuse to take baths, but most usually enjoy bath time. *Sometimes pookies will give their uppie a bath, but it is extremely rare for an uppie to shower because they may attack the pookie. *Most puppies and kitties refuse to take baths. *You can shower a pookie with a dippy. Category:Things to do with Pookies Category:Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Activities